Exploration
by Runawaydrummer
Summary: Just a little side story. Tomo thinks she's gay, and Osaka discovers a new soda. Just all around sillyness. One shot


**This is just something that's been in my mind for the past couple of days. This story is loosely based on one of my friends.**

**Disclaimer: Let me check…nope I still don't own Azumanga Daioh.**

Osaka was walking down the street on her way home. "Boy, I sure am thirsty." She wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead. Osaka turned the corner and became excited by what she saw. "Oh boy. A vending machine." She walked over to it. "Hmm. I never seen this one before." Osaka put a 10 yen coin into the machine and made her selection. A yellow can popped out and Osaka grabbed it. She opened the can and drank it. "That was the best!" Osaka cried out.

**Next day**

Tomo and Yomi were sitting at a table in a mall. "Why are we here?" Tomo asked.

"Because, we're waiting for the book store to open," Yomi responded.

"Why?"

"So I can get a book." Yomi wondered why she had asked Tomo to come with her to the mall that day.

Tomo put her head down in boredom. "I need a boyfriend…I'm in high school, and I've never had a boyfriend. I want one!" Tomo looked around at the people passing by. "No, no, no, defiantly no!" Tomo sighed in defeat. "It's hopeless."

"Well, what about that guy? He's pretty cute." Yomi pointed out a teenager playing at the arcade.

"Nope." Yomi continued to point at various teenage boys, but Tomo declined them all. "I just don't find any of them cute." Tomo put her head down again. But as soon as she put her head down she picked it back up. "Holy freakin' crap!"

"What?"

"Maybe…I'm gay!" Yomi sweat dropped. "NO! I just can't accept that!"

"I highly doubt you're gay Tomo. You're always talking about that guy from that band…what's his name?"

"Maybe I've been denying my feelings all these years." Tomo slowly turned her head to face Yomi. "Yomi…I love you."

Yomi hit Tomo on the head. "You're not gay!" Yomi yelled, which caused some confused people to shoot some confused looks at them. "Look, even you were, I'm not."

Tomo rubbed her head. "Yeah. Maybe I should go after someone who is actually gay…and isn't fat." Yomi was about to hit Tomo on the head again, but Tomo stopped her. "Not now…I'm thinking." Yomi was taken back, she never thought she'd hear the words _I'm_ and _thinking _to come out of Tomo's mouth in that order. "Hmm…who's gay?"

Yomi then asked a question. "Why the hell are you 'going after' a girl?"

"Because I've already gone after guys and it never worked. So maybe if I go after girls…Ah ha!"

"What?"

"Sakaki-san and Kagura! They're my new prey."

"Why them?"

"Because, Osaka's weird, Chiyo's too young and you…denied me." Tomo started to fake cry.

"Oh, get over it." Yomi looked over at the book store and saw it was open. "Come on Tomo." Yomi got up and started walking towards the book store. Tomo followed. "What makes you think they're gay anyways?"

"Well, I don't know about Sakaki-san, but with Kagura you can totally tell." Yomi rolled her eyes. Just as they reached the store, they saw a familiar jock walking towards them. "Well, speak of the devil." Tomo nodded at Yomi. "Watch this."

"Oh, I will."

"Oi, what's up?" Kagura said when she reached them.

"Hey Kagura. We're just going to the book store. What about you?"

Kagura pointed. "Going to the arcade. My dad gave me a bunch of yen for some reason."

"Oh, are those new jeans?"

Kagura looked down. "Yep, just got them yesterday."

"They look good on you."

"Uh…thanks." Kagura never received complements from Tomo. She could tell something was up. "Well, I'm gonna go now. See ya tomorrow at Chiyo's."

"Yeah. Tomorrow, it's a date!"

Kagura raised an eye brow in confusion. "Uh…ok then." She walked off and muttered, "Well that was weird."

Tomo walked back over to Yomi. "Did you see that? She's totally under my spell."

"No she's not, she's just freaked out."

"Now, we have to find Sakaki-san."

"Not until we get my book."

**Later that night**

Yomi called Kagura's house. "Hello?" Kagura's mother answered

"Hello, may I speak to Kagura?"

"Hang on." Kagura's mother put the phone down. "Kagura."

Yomi heard Kagura come into the room. "What is it mom?"

"Phone for you." Kagura's mother handed her the phone.

"Hello."

"Kagura, it's Yomi."

"Oh, hey Yomi. What's up?"

"Nothing. Hey tomorrow Tomo might hit on you."

"What?"

"She has it in her mind that she's gay. Just play along until she realizes she isn't."

"Ok, whatever, but that sounds a bit weird."

**Next day at Chiyo's**

Chiyo let Tomo into her house. Tomo spotted Sakaki's shoes by the door. "Ah! Sakaki-san's here!" Tomo quickly took her shoes off and ran to Chiyo's room. "Hey there Sakaki-san. I have a question ask you."

Sakaki stopped petting Mayaa and looked up at Tomo. "Yes?"

Tomo walked over and sat next to Sakaki. "Are you gay?" Sakaki sat, stunned for a while but the shook her head no. "Dammit! Fine I guess it's narrowed down to Kagura."

"What's narrowed down to Kagura," Sakaki asked, confused.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just forget I said anything." Chiyo walked into her room followed by Yomi and Kagura.

"Yomi and Kagura are here. Now we're only waiting for Osaka." Just then the door bell rang. "Oh, there she is." Chiyo left to let Osaka in.

Yomi and Kagura walked over to Tomo and Sakaki. They sat on the floor next to them. "So Tomo, how's the gay life?" Yomi asked, which caused Sakaki to stare at Tomo in awe and Kagura to shake her head.

"It's going great," Tomo said proudly. Chiyo and Osaka then walked into the room. As soon a Osaka set foot in the room, the attention went from Tomo to her. "Oh my God! What are you wearing?" Tomo jumped up and pointed at Osaka.

Osaka was dressed as a yellow soda can that said Match on it. She held a bag of soda in her hand. "I discovered a great soda the other day called Match."**(Match is porbably the greatest soda I've ever tasted. And I don't even like like soda.)**

"I can see that," Tomo said, trying not to laugh. "But why are you dressed as it?"

"It's really good." Osaka said. Osaka handed each of them a can from the bag. "Try it, it's good." They each opened the cans and drank.

"It's good…but I'm not gonna dress up as it." Yomi said.

After trying several times, Osaka sat down and pulled out another can from the bag. "I wish I could be it…" Everyone stared at Osaka, but didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of staring at Osaka, Tomo turned her attention to Kagura. "So, Kagura, have you been working out?"

"Uh…yeah. I kinda have to."

"Oh, I see. It's because of all the sports you play. That's cool."

"Yeah…sure…uh I gotta use the restroom." Kagura got up and walked out of the room.

Yomi went over to Tomo. "So, how's it working out?"

"Not good. It's the same thing as going after a guy. She's completely clueless."

"You're completely clueless," Yomi said.

"Whatever." Kagura walked back into the room and Tomo pushed Yomi away. "She's back go away." Kagura sat down next to Tomo. "Have fun in the restroom?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, silly me. That's not a good question to ask. I guess you make me…confused."

Kagura let out a nervous smile. "I-is that so?"

"Yep." Tomo grabbed Kagura's hand. She was about to pull it away when she remembered that Yomi asked her to play along. Either way Tomo pulled her hand away and stared at it. "Maybe it's a bit too sudden for that." Tomo got up and walked over to Yomi.

When Tomo was gone, Kagura let out a sigh of relief. "This is uncomfortable."

Osaka, with the help and Chiyo and Sakaki, stood up. "Everyone I have something to say." Osaka waited until everyone turned their heads in her direction. "I'm not going to school tomorrow. I'm going to the Match convention." Osaka smiled and sat back down.

**A few hours later**

"Bye Chiyo-chan."

"Later, Chiyo-chan."

"Bye, everyone," Chiyo said as her friends left.

Tomo walked next to Yomi. "Ok, this is it!"

"This is it what?"

"You'll see." Tomo ran ahead of Yomi to Kagura. "Yo Kagura."

"Hey Tomo."

"Will you walk home with me?"

"Uh…sure, why not?" Tomo and Kagura walked in silence.

They finally reached Tomo's house. "Wanna come in?"

"Nah, my mom will kill me if I'm not home in time for dinner," Kagura responded. "But…uh…thanks for offering."

Kagura was about to walk off when Tomo stopped her. _Ok, time to see._ "Hey…uh…I really like you." _Ok, I don't feel any different._

Kagura didn't know what to do so she did the first thing that came to mind. _Just play along._ Kagura hugged Tomo and said. "I like you too…I guess."

Tomo then realized what was happening. _Woah! I don't like this!_ She broke the hug and said, "As a friend idiot."

Kagura shook her head. "Duh," she said.

**Next day**

Tomo walked into class and went over to Yomi. "Kagura told me about yesterday. Are you done yet?" Yomi asked.

Tomo nodded and smiled. "I wasn't built for romance."

Osaka walked into the class with a gloomy look on her face. "What happened to your convention?" Yomi asked.

"My parents said I couldn't go…it's not…fair," Osaka yawned.

Sakaki walked in and went straight to her desk. Chiyo followed, but she went over to talk to Osaka. Kagura walked in and went over to Tomo and Yomi. She was a bit weary of Tomo and whispered to Yomi, "Is she done?"

"Yep," Yomi replied.

"Good."

Tomo suddenly stood up. "Maybe I'm an alien!"

"What?" Kagura and Yomi asked.

"There's only one way to find out. I gotta go after an alien!"

"Sit down." Yomi grabbed Tomo and pulled her into her seat. "Idiot."

**Please review! And read my other story if you haven't. **


End file.
